phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo(M) (Bow Knight 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Ever-Rising Today's a day off--a break from combat. And this is how the archer Apollo spends his free time... Apollo: All right!!! Apollo: Bro! Hey, Bro! Let's face off again today! Apollo: Again? Darn right! I mean, I gotta battle with powerful opponents if I wanna grow even stronger! Apollo: And you're the best of the best around here, heh heh! I got my sights set on ya, Bro, sorry! Apollo: Okay, here we go!!! Thirty minutes later... Apollo: Ngh... You're even stronger than I remembered... Apollo has been thrashed from head to toe. Apollo: Why can't I beat him?! Argh! Apollo: Oh... Commander. What can I do ya for? Apollo: What happened? It's pretty obvious, ain't it? My brother beat me again. Apollo: Aw, c'mon, Commander! Just 'cause it's a day off doesn't mean I can't work on my mad skills! Apollo: I gotta keep fighting day and night so I can grow even stronger! Apollo: I don't care how big my enemies are, I WILL take 'em down! You point out that he just lost and didn't take anybody down. Apollo: Fine, lemme rephrase that... I don't care how big my opponents are, I'm not gonna give up! Several days later, a humongous enemy appears before Apollo, as he's wandering around looking for a good fight. Apollo: Wait a sec... I said big, but not THAT big... An alligator appears from the river. It has grown to a massive six yards long since escaping from an abandoned zoo. Apollo: That's, like...dinosaur size. Apollo: But I'm not gonna give up! I'm not gonna lose hope! And I'm never gonna back down!!! Apollo: I need opponents like that so that I can grow even stronger! And so the battle between Apollo and the giant alligator begins... Episode 2: Too Much Fun Thirty minutes later... Apollo: Ngh... It's stronger than I thought. The giant alligator has defeated Apollo. He didn't stand a chance. Apollo: Ya saved me in the nick of time, Commander. Sorry ya had to do that. Apollo: Darnit! That was one tough enemy. But I'll get my revenge soon enough! ---- Question 1=''"You're going to get yourself killed!"'' Apollo: Getting killed ain't part of my plan--no way! I'm gonna grow stronger and stronger! |-|Question 2=''"Why're you endangering yourself like this?!"'' Apollo: Haven't ya been listening?! I wanna grow even stronger! |-|Question 3=''"We better get you patched up first!"'' Apollo: Ain't no time for that--not if I wanna grow even stronger! ---- Apollo: Huh? Why do I wanna grow stronger? It's 'cause... Apollo: ...I'm scared. It's a completely unexpected answer from the normally fiery, stouthearted Apollo. Apollo: We Killer Princes were created to fight. I don't know about the others, but I'm... Yeah... I'm a weapon...a living weapon. So I'm scared of being weak, useless...unnecessary. Apollo: Plus, I just plain love to fight! Just thinking about getting stronger sends chills down my spine! Apollo senses you're not really following him. Apollo: It's like this. Just thinking about NOT being able to do awesome stuff like this completely freaks me out! Apollo: So I got no choice but to keep trying to grow stronger and stronger! Apollo: I gotta do that if I wanna keep rolling along this rough but totally awesome road! Apollo: Thanks for patching me up, Commander! Well, I'm outta here. Apollo: I'm gonna go where all the fun is! With that, Apollo goes racing back to the river where the giant alligator awaits. Episode 2: Higher and Higher Apollo: Sorry to keep ya waiting! Heh heh... The giant alligator rises from the water once more and makes a beeline for Apollo, its menacing jaws opened wide. Apollo: Sorry, but I'm not on the menu today! I got a dream to chase! And it's a big one! Even bigger than you... Apollo: I want to become stronger! I want ultimate strength! Apollo: All I gotta do is believe. Dreams do come true! Now then, you ravenous reptile, if you're so hungry, eat this!!! Apollo bundles a bunch of arrows together and sets them loose. As they hurtle forth, they merge into one huge arrow of light. But the might missile simply grazes the side of the alligator, then plummets into the water. Apollo: No dice, eh? Oh, well, I'll cut ya some slack today. See ya. Maybe I'll get my revenge next time! Still in shock from Apollo's impressive feat of archery, the giant alligator disappears into the water. Apollo: Woo-hoo! I just came up with a new secret skill. I'm gonna call it "Higher and Higher"! At that moment, he discovered a new skill. ---- Question 1=''"Why couldn't you defeat that alligator?"'' Apollo: What? Do I have to spell it out? |-|Question 2=''"Don't you hate that alligator?"'' Apollo: Hate it? Who, me? |-|Question 3=''"Why'd you let that alligator off so easy?"'' Apollo: Let it off easy? You don't get it, do ya, Commander? ---- Apollo: That ravenous reptile just took me one step closer to becoming stronger! Apollo: And anyone who helps me do that is my friend! Apollo: I bet I could finally beat my bro with the new skill I learned! And there's no better time than the present! With that, Apollo goes racing off like an arrow from a bow. One hour later... Apollo: ... Apollo: Argh! Why can't I beat him?! Apollo: Hm? Oh, it's you, Commander... That damn brother of mine beat me again. Argh... Apollo: Huh? No, I'm not depressed. Why would ya even think that? Apollo: I mean, the higher the bar, the better, right? I'm still having a blast on this rough but totally awesome road! Though his face is all bruised and battered, his youthful eyes are alight with a fiery fervor. Category:Character Quest